


Coming Home

by PontiusHermes



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: China, Espionage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Monologue, Mother-Son-esque relationship, POV First Person, Questions, Revenge, Silva is bitter, Silva's POV, Spy - Freeform, agent - Freeform, prisoner, returning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva is in China. He wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

They are gone for the moment. They will be back. They have not abandoned me, forgotten me. They have cared to note where I am. They even take care that I don't die. I see them every day. They will not forget, nor will they forsake me. They know I am still useful. Could be useful. I don't yield to them. Why, I wonder? Why don't I yield? I don't really know, but I know it's not for you. I would do nothing for you. So I do it for myself? For honour? I don't know. I don’t know. Don't ask. I don't know.

Do you think about me, Mummy? Do you think about your sometimes son? Do you wonder where he is? Do you miss him? Do you ever picture him tied and in pain? Do you imagine him crumpled in the dark? Do you remember him? Do you imagine that he is keeping your secrets even after all this time? What would you say if you knew his escape method was a bloody joke? I am going to get out of here. You mustn't worry. I am going to escape. I'll have my answers one day, Mummy.

Your son is coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
